dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons
373 __TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Dragons' All of the various dragons that are found within the game. ' Dragon Count is four more than the Egg Count because Kairos, Gaia, Bahamut, and Tiamat do not have an egg.' Picture Charts Picture Charts - Text Charts Text Charts }}}||var1b}} }}}|var2b}} Breeding Each dragon, except Kairos, Gaia, Bahamut, and Tiamat, has its own breeding time and can be bred by placing two dragons in the Breeding Cave/Enchanted Breeding Cave or Epic Breeding Island/Epic Breeding Sanctuary. For specific breeding information, click on the individual dragon's name in the charts above. Dragon Levels and Earning Rates Feeding your dragon treats will increase its level to enable a faster rate of earning dragoncash or gems. Treats are obtained through Treat Farms, buying them in the Market, or winning them at the Dragon Track. Dragon levels can also be increased by using gems. A confirmation message would pop up on the screen for players to double check if they would like to upgrade the dragon's level using a certain amount of gems for each level. *Note: You cannot increase the level of a Legendary Dragon or a Mythic Dragon. Primary and hybrid dragons can be leveled up to level 20, based on park level, and their dragon earning rates can be increased by using boosts. Any parks level 20 or higher can level dragons up to level 20, players lower than level 20 can level their dragons up to their current park level. Treats Per Level Specifics for Level Groups Maximum Dragon Levels Evolution/Change in Appearance Every time a dragon moves up a level, it grows slightly; significant changes occur at these levels: *'Level 4 Juvenile: '''A drastic physical change occurs when a baby dragon becomes a juvenile dragon. Its size becomes a lot larger and its entire body changes significantly. *'Level 7 Adult: 'When a dragon becomes an adult, its appearance changes slightly, usually only through its body parts changing proportion. *'Level 11: 'The dragon becomes larger in size and an orb of its primary element appears above its head. *'Level 20: 'The dragon becomes larger in size, and it receives a gold crown above its head which replaces the orb. *'Level 21 Elder: '''A drastic physical change occurs when an adult dragon becomes a elder dragon. Its size becomes much larger and its entire body changes significantly. It should be noted that only Primary Dragons are capable of achieving Elder status. More information can be found on Dragon Orbs and Crowns page, and the Epic Dragon Stars page. Gallery CarnivalDragonMarketCountdown.png|Example of Countdown timer above Carnival Dragon card AquamarineDragonExpiredMarketCountdown.jpeg|Example of Expired Countdown timer above Aquamarine Dragon card UpgradeDragonLevelConfirmationMessage.jpg|Example: Confirmation Message to Upgrade a Dragon to Level 7 ElderDragons.jpg|Elder Dragons Message Notes *There is no push notification for the completed breeding or egg incubation of any dragon whose breeding and incubation times are 30 minutes or fewer. *On June 27, 2013, the infobox border of most dragons changed to indicate a dragon's rarity; the border remained the same for basic dragons. *On May 13, 2014, the infobox border of most dragons changed with specific color borders for six different types of rarity. *As of August 22, 2013, the section in the market lists any dragons the player does not have first in the list. **This applies for the viewing all of the dragons and the section it is sorted into. **As of March 27, 2014, the section would also list any limited dragons that has a market countdown timer above its card first in the list. It would be listed before the dragons, the player does not have. *On October 9, 2013, a new two-step filter system for sorting by elements was added to replace the old sorting system in the market. *On March 27, 2014, Backflip Studios added a feature into DragonVale. **When a limited Dragon is about to expire, players could go to the Market, tap and would see it listed there with a countdown timer above its card. This will tell players exactly how much time they have left to breed or buy that dragon. Once the countdown timer is over, the market time would list the dragon as "expired!" above its card. **The market countdown is also featured in the Breeding Hints menu and "Last Call" notice in the News section. *On May 30, 2014, the Market Countdown for the Emerald Dragon in the section ended one day prior to when it left the market. This resulted in the countdown displaying "expired!" when it was done counting down until it left the market on May 31, 2014. *As of May 5th, 2015 Twin Dragons were introduced and can be bred with friends through the Cooperative Breeding Cave. **More information regarding breeding these dragons can be found on the Cooperative Breeding and Twin Dragons pages. *On June 29, 2016, the Menu changed in appearance to have five section boxes. *On June 29, 2016, the " " icon in market changed from the Adult Lava Dragon to the Baby Fire Dragon. Category:Dragons Category:Gameplay